


Moon Shoes

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender For Reader, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: "I've always loved you," he whispered, as if telling you a secret, words slurring together slightly. It was hard to hear over Hank's snoring. "I was... too cowardly to say before. Can I show you how much I love you?"---In other words: Connor's drunk and you're both in love.





	Moon Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from an anon on tumblr out!! This would have been out last month but life chewed me up then fhsjaklash Anyways, I don't have much else to say about this, so on with the story.
> 
> I proofread this myself so there will be errors. Enjoy!

"I would like to try it just this once, Hank."

 

"For what? To end up like me?"

 

"I assure you, Hank, I will not let myself get to that point."

 

It was silent for a moment, the air tense and resigned, feeling far too much of regret and unshed tears. It wasn't entirely expected, but that doesn't mean no one thought it would happen, either. Despite how suffocating the atmosphere had become, there was a twinge of something else there, of something sweet, though it wasn't overpowering and only resided at the edges, teasing.

 

Connor spoke first, breaking the tense air. "What do you think?"

 

His question was directed at you, soft spoken and small.

 

You smiled softly, glancing at Hank to gauge his reaction to your answer. "I think just this once won't harm you. Besides, we'll be there to take care of you."

 

Hank grumbled and ran a hand over his face, sneering off into the distance. "Fine, fine. I'm just overreacting anyways."

 

And with that, you and Hank helped get Connor drunk.

 

It was an odd ordeal watching an android be able to actually drink alcohol. Connor had assured both of you that it wouldn't damage his systems and that his newest upgrade--from Kamski himself--would keep him safe. He had explained the entire process of how the alcohol would be broken down by his blood and the process of how he'd have to remove whatever excess there may be. It sounded... complicated, so you only pretended to listen to him.

 

The three of you decided to stay home for it since no one was sure how the sight of an android getting drunk in public would go. It had started simply enough with a bottle of Hank's favorite scotch, ice, and a few glasses. You didn't bother drinking much--scotch wasn't your favorite--but Hank and Connor obviously enjoyed it. Well, more like Hank enjoyed it while Connor looked as if he didn't know how to feel about it. 

 

To yours and Hank's surprise, Connor wasn't a lightweight. It took quite a while for him to get drunk, but when he did finally get there, you weren't sure what to think other than three simple words.

 

What. A. Cutie.

 

He was already a handsome android with his cute moments, but now, drunk and slurring his words? It somehow made him cuter than before. His cheeks were blossoming a soft turquoise, his eyes half lidded and posture far more relaxed. It wasn't how you were used to seeing him in the slightest. It was endearing, however, and made you want to soak in the moment. You thought it would be a rarity to see it, anyways, so why not appreciate it?

 

He was sitting besides you on the couch while Hank slowly drifted off to sleep in his chair. Connor had leaned towards you, an arm draped behind your head and a lopsided grin gracing his face. He had torn off his tie and jacket earlier, unbuttoning the top three buttons on his shirt. He said he had to cool his body off, that the alcohol breaking down in him was raising his body tempature. The air around him still felt sweet even if the glimpse of his chest was slightly distracting.

 

"Hey, can I, uhm-" Connor paused for a moment, his lips pouty. You had to resist the urge to kiss him. "Can I tell you something?"

 

His breath smelled of scotch as he scooted closer to you, his upper body swaying towards you. You almost siezed up when his hand went to your hair, playing with the edges of it, his other gripping your knee. That was highly unlike Connor to touch you, but it made you feel fuzzy and warm inside. His body heat was stronger than ever, radiating into you and making you want to curl up closer to him.

 

You nodded, feeling a blush try to work up your cheeks from his closeness. "Uh, sure, Connor. Go ahead."

 

He giggled softly as if your confirmation tickled him and you couldn't hold back an adorimg sigh. "I've, uh, always thought that--" He laughed again. "That you were just beautiful."

 

Color did rise in your face from his words, a squeak leaving your lips. "O-Oh! I had, uh, never kne--"

 

"I love you."

 

You were slient at his confession, words failing you completely. Happiness and shock ran through you in equal measure, fighting for dominance. Your mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, eyes darting everywhwre but at Connor's sweet, puppy eyes. You felt as if looking him in the eyes would show this all to be a farce, something you desperately hoped wasn't the case.

 

"I've always loved you," he whispered, as if telling you a secret, words slurring together slightly. It was hard to hear over Hank's snoring. "I was... too cowardly to say before. Can I show you how much I love you?"

 

You could only nod vigoursly, covering your mouth with your hands in an attempt to not say something stupid.

 

Connor's smile was brighter than the sun, his eyes shining in the low lighting. It was enough to make a small squeak of a sound drift from your mouth, lowering your hands.

 

That's when Connor moved in.

 

The kiss was unexpected but tantalizing. You've always wanted to kiss Connor and now, with his confession floating in your heart, you finally got to experience it. Granted, him being drunk and you being buzzed didn't make for the neatest of kisses--his mouth was off center from yours--but you loved it regardless. He soon corrected himself and grabbed your face between his hands, humming softly agaisnt your lips. He tasted like scotch, something you thought you could get used to if you tasted it from his lips more often. 

 

It was over too soon, Connor sloppily pressing a kiss to your cheek before leaning back, smiling widely.

 

"That's how much I love you."

 

"That's a whole lot of love," you found yourself saying, a smile breaking to the surface. "Maybe you should show me more, just so I get it."

 

Connor laughed, leaning forward to place sloppy kisses along your cheek and jaw. 

 

He didn't respond verbally, but when you turned your head to feel his lips on yours again, you knew he'd kiss you as long as you'd like.

 

The rest of the night went by in a kiss filled blur. You mostly only remember holding onto Connor as he kissed you silly through the night, falling slowly to sleep in his embrace.

 

Now, with your eyes blearily opening as light hit your face, you examined your surroundings. You were on the couch, a blanket thrown over your form and a pillow under your head. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep if the crook in your back was any indication, but the sentiment wasn't lost on you. The thought of Connor lying you down and getting the blanket and pillow for you while still drunk was endearing and sweet. You couldn't help but to snuggle into the blanket just that bit more.

 

"I hope you slept peacefully. The couch can be quite uncomfortable after a long period of time of using it."

 

The sudden voice made you jump, a hand going to your heart as you looked up with wide eyes. 

 

Connor's worried eyes peered back at you, holding his palms out to you. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I was going to frighten you."

 

You smiled, calming down as your senses caught up with you. You shifted until you were sitting, hugging the blanket around your form. "It's alright, Connor, since it's you."

 

He smirked at that, taking a seat beside you. He was silent for a moment as he took your hand in between his, rubbing his thumb across the edge of your palm.

 

The sensastion was almost ticklish, but you easily bared it for him. Even with the silence, the air didn't feel thick or heavy, quite the opposite, in fact. The silence shared between the two of you was welcomed, soaking in each other's presence. You were sure he was thinking about last night, just as you were. Judging by the soft look on his face, you'd say he didn't seem upset by what had transpired hours ago.

 

"About last night," Connor began, voice whisper soft, squeezing your hand tighter. "Do you remember what I said to you?"

 

"Of course I do," you whispered back, bringing your other hand up to his cheek, rubbing gently at his cheekbone. "How could I not?"

 

He breathed a laugh at that, lips tweaking into a small smile. "I just want to iterate one point I had from last night to you. May I?"

 

You nodded despite being a little confused by his wording. What would he have to drive home that he didn't last night?

 

You were answered with a kiss to your fingertips, then your hand, up your arms, and finally to your face where he stopped, eyes boring into yours.

 

"I love you."

 

Then he pressed his lips to yours and you melted into it. The kiss was somehow sweeter than last night, his movements much more precise without him being inebriated. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and tugged, a laugh bubbling out as the movement caused the both of you to lie down across the couch. Connor was sure to keep most of his weight off of you, peppering soft kisses along your face.

 

You giggled again, feeling happy and at home with him. It felt right to be intimate like this with him, even more so that you were sure it wasn't just the liquor talking.

 

The kiss soon dissolved into snuggling, both if you finding the most comfortable position to be in. You ended up pressing yourself against him, nuzzling into his chest with your hands at his shoulders. Your legs tangled with his and his arms wrapped around your middle, keeping you close to him. The silence that had fallen around you was gentle and tender, bringing a smile to your face. A soft joy was settling over you and Connor both, if the unguarded expression across his face was any indication.

 

"I love you, too, Connor."

 

He sighed a small laugh, pressing another kiss to your lips. He didn't respond verbally, but you could feel the weight behind the gesture.

 

You couldn't wait to further explore your new relationship with Connor.


End file.
